According to Wikipedia, aerial refueling systems include probe-and-drogue and a flying boom, which typically requires a dedicated operator station.
The flying boom typically comprises a rigid, telescoping tube with movable flight control surfaces that an operator on the tanker aircraft extends and inserts into a receptacle on the receiving aircraft. The flying boom is typically attached to the rear of a tanker (refueling) aircraft. The attachment is typically gimballed, allowing the boom to move with the receiver (refueled) aircraft. The boom contains a rigid pipe to transfer fuel. The fuel pipe ends in a nozzle with a flexible ball joint. The nozzle mates to a “receptacle” in the receiver aircraft during fuel transfer. Typically, a poppet valve in the end of the nozzle prevents fuel from exiting the tube until the nozzle properly mates with the receiver's refueling receptacle. Once properly mated, toggles in the receptacle may engage the nozzle, holding it locked during fuel transfer.
In a “flying” boom, flight control surfaces, typically comprising small movable airfoils, may be used to move the boom by creating aerodynamic forces. The airfoils may be actuated hydraulically and controlled by the system operator using a control stick. The operator also typically telescopes the boom to make the connection with the receiver's receptacle.
According to Wikipedia, “to complete an aerial refueling, the tanker and receiver aircraft rendezvous, flying in formation. The receiver moves to a position behind the tanker, within safe limits of travel for the boom, aided by director lights or directions radioed by the boom operator. Once in position, the operator extends the boom to make contact with the receiver aircraft. Once in contact, fuel is pumped through the boom into the receiver aircraft . . . . While in contact, the receiver pilot must continue to fly within the “air refueling envelope,” the area in which contact with the boom is safe . . . . When the desired amount of fuel has been transferred, the two aircraft disconnect, and the receiver aircraft departs the formation. While not in use, the boom is stowed flush with the bottom of the tanker's fuselage to minimize drag.”
Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:
A wireless aircraft sensors network is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,022,843.
Wireless sensors used for airborne applications are described in “Wireless sensors for aging aircraft stealth monitoring”, by Michael Gandy, Lockheed Martin Corporation, year 2000, available on the World Wide Web.
A smart boom tip assembly is described in published US Patent Application US2010327116A (assigned to Airbus).
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.